User blog:Crazy101Wiki/Victorious Ships Sentence Story
On the Victorious Wiki Cc71 came up with this awesome 'idea called a Victorious Sentence Story. And we will be doing the same thing, but it will involve Ships. Every story will feature a different Ship choose by you guys. The first Ship is 'Rori! Congratulations Rori! If you are not happy with this Ship, don't worry you can vote for our next Victorious Ships Sentence Story Ship! Rules: 1. Add a sentence onto the previous person's in a new comment (not in replies!). You may only post ONE sentence at a time, (hence the title of the blog, Victorious Ships Sentence ''Story) and you can't post twice in a row. And yes, this a Victorious Ships story. :) 2. No shipping in this story besides the Story Ship (eg. kissing, declarations of love, crushes, etc) to avoid ship warring. I trust that you all know what's appropriate :) 3. Keep this story rated K (fanfiction rating) or G if you don't know how fanfiction ratings are. 4. For anything you want to comment on that you don't want to be part of the story, put parentheses around it. 5. If you feel like the story should be ending, post a comment that says (I think we should end the story now) and if other people reply agreeing, we'll end it. We hope you have fun with this!! :D We'll update the story below whenever we can. '''Title: To be determined' It was Monday, and Tori was on her way to Sikowitz's class when Robbie stopped her in the hallway. "Hey Tori!" Robbie yelled, "What" Tori said, "Did you hear about Mr. Dickers?". "No," replied Tori, "What happened?" "He assigned you and me to be DJs at the dance!" Robbie claps his hands and smiles. "Wait, why you and me?" Tori asked, "I don't know if you have any experience DJ-ing, but I sure don't." "Oh great!" Robbie started, "I can give you ''private ''DJ tutoring" He clapped his hands and smiled again. "Oh . . ." Tori said, looking skeptical. "Are you sure you're good enough of a DJ to do that?" "Why don't you come to my house after school today, and I'll show you?" asked Robbie. "Umm... Umm..." Robbie looked so happy, Tori couldn't let his little sweet heart down; "Sure!". Tori came over to Robbie's after school, hoping that Robbie would turn out more competent than she was expecting, "Hey," she said as Robbie opened the door, "So should we get started?" "Yeah! My Mom baked us sugar cones!" He said very, ''very ''happily; "Don't you mean sugar cookies?" "Nope." Tori raised an eyebrow, but just shrugged, "So what are ya gonna teach me first?" "Ah... Something good" Robbie said, shaking his head up and down, not really knowing what to teach Tori, "And pleasant". "Like . . .?" Tori asked. "Like... Umm... Dancing..." Robbie said confusedly, Tori was also confused. "Ok," Tori sighed, "Obviously you don't know anything about DJ-ing, and since I don't either, we might as well help each other out and learn how to do this together." "NO! I LOVE YOU AND I WANNA HELP YOU!" Robbie yelled, and Tori looked confused. "Well, you're not teaching me anything useful!" Tori shouted. "Shut up Tori!" Robbie covered his mouth, "Oh I know you love me" Tori said, Robbie still covering his mouth. "Mhmm," Robbie mumbled. "Mmm mmm." "Oh Robbie, stop being a girl" Tori flapped her arms, and Robbie gave her an unlikable look. Tori rolled her eyes. "So...are you going to teach me or what?" she asked. "Fine, play the music" Tori pushed a button, and Freak the Freak Out came on, while Robbie DJ-ed and danced to the beat. He was actually ''half ''decent, Tori thought. When the song was over, Robbie looked to Tori, and Tori said "Wow, you're good!" "Try to relax" Robbie said, trying to be cool. "Now let's go to the Dance" Tori said cheerfully, hoping that the night of disaster would end. Tori and Robbie arrived at the dance early that night, "So, what song should we play first?" Tori asked. "Uhh..." Tori was checking out a cute guy. "TORI!" Robbie yelled, "Wha- What?" She asked, "What song are we playing first!?". "Ummm, whatever song! You pick," Tori replied, only half-attentive, still looking at the cute guy. "Tori, you're not helping me at all!" Robbie huffed, "We're here to DJ, not drool over cute boys." "Fine, let's do a karaoke version to Take a Hint!" Tori yelled at him, going back to the cute guy, "Oh, he's hot". Category:Blog posts